


a billion pieces

by writteninink



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninink/pseuds/writteninink
Summary: Some thoughts about what would happen when Esmé finally gets her hands on the sugar bowl.
Relationships: Beatrice Baudelaire/Esmé Squalor
Kudos: 7





	a billion pieces

**A billion pieces – Esmé x Beatrice**

Finally.

After months, _years,_ of suffering, of endless waiting, praying, hoping, swearing, scheming … it was finally in her long-nailed fingers.

The sugar bowl.

Esmé couldn't hold back a happy shriek – her eyes were fixated on the small object in her pale hands; she couldn't believe it.

She didn't even know what she felt when she looked at it.

Satisfaction? Excitement? Happiness? Or just a deep stung in her heart?

She had searched for it for such a long time now, waited for this moment for something that had felt like an eternity, and yet she was suddenly so overwhelmed by everything that she didn't know how to react.

The sugar bowl was finally hers, and with it were the dozens of memories she associated with it.

Beatrice, how she had met her for the first time.

Beatrice, how she had always smiled at her.

Beatrice, how she had given her a tea set for her birthday, including a certain sugar bowl.

The taste of Beatrice's lips on hers.

Her dark and soft hair between her fingers, her naked skin on Esmé's,

_Beatrice._

How she had left her for Lemony.

How she had stolen from her – more than just a part of a tea set she had bought her a long time ago.

How she had  _betrayed_ her,

Esmé let out a silent but desperate sob when those things crossed her mind all of sudden.

She didn't want to get reminded of the time she had spent with Beatrice, and although she should have been sure that retrieving her sugar bowl would set off exactly that, she was still devastated.

It wasn't just the fact that Beatrice had stolen a part of a tea set from her; it was the fact that she had  _betrayed_ her. 

With taking this sugar bowl, she had stolen so much more from Esmé than just a container for a sweet substance – she had taken her heart, her feelings, her love.

What Beatrice hadn't known was that she had wanted to propose to her in that night.

She had wanted to spend the rest of her life with this damn woman, and that had broken her the most.

Esmé could feel tears in her eyes, and she threw the sugar bowl on the floor where it scattered into a billion pieces.

She didn't even know if she felt better now, she didn't know if it had been worth it.

The memories and the pain were still there, and Esmé wished she could let them break into a billion pieces too – just like the porcelain that was laying on the floor in front of her.


End file.
